Lady Fate, creating disaster
by Asanomi Kuroki
Summary: After a devastating experience when he was younger, Tsukigami Kaito swore off having anything to do with musicals. Instead, he plays the violin and becomes an Instrumental student at Ayanagi Gakuen. Unfortunately, Lady Fate has never liked Kaito. Placed on a Star Team with four members who live to sing and dance, the walls Kaito built around himself start crumbling...


_"I want to be a doctor! Mommy took me to one last week because I fell from a tree and he was really nice. He gave me a kitty band-aid and a lollipop!"_

 _"That's great Aiko-chan! Becoming a doctor is a wonderful goal. Now let's see… Kaito-kun, why don't you go next?"_

 _"Okay!" Standing up from his spot on the floor, Kaito proudly held up his drawing._

 _"When I grow up, I want to be a musical star so me and Onii-chan can dance on a big stage!"_

* * *

"…gami-san." Was someone there?

"Tsukigami-san, we're here." That was definitely his name being called.

"Tsukigami-san."

Somewhat conscious, Kaito slowly opened his eyes, only to immediately regret the decision. The sudden light blinded him and he had to bring a hand up to his face.

"Are you alright, Tsukigami-san?"

Rubbing away the sleep from eyes, Kaito focused on the figure in front of him. Standing over him was the taxi driver, looking concerned for him.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Sorry for falling asleep."

The driver gave a slight nod. "I see. I'm very sorry for disturbing you, but we're currently five blocks away from Ayanagi Gakuen. Of course, I can still drop you off at the entrance like your mother requested."

Kaito shook his head. "No, here's fine. Thank you."

Reaching over to the seat next to him, he quickly grabbed his school bag and violin case. He also took out his wallet as he stepped out of the taxi.

After collecting his payment and bowing to him, the driver drove off – leaving Kaito on the sidewalk. The only other people around were a couple of Ayanagi students (they were wearing the same uniform as he was).

Checking his wristwatch, he saw that it was 7:00. The entrance ceremony didn't start until 8 so he could take his time. He swung his book bag over his left shoulder and began walking toward the clock tower in the distance. Now alone, he started to think about what had just happened.

It was strange. Kaito couldn't recall the last time he dozed off, let alone dream about a memory from grade school. It was either his nerves or the pollen that were messing with his head. The latter did seem to be everywhere.

Gazing up, he could just barely make out the blue sky and passing clouds through the branches of cherry blossoms. That was fine though. Not at all a morning person, he had an appreciation for the peaceful mood it had. It _almost_ felt like he was actually looking forward to finally becoming a high schooler.

 _Almost_ being the key word.

As he got closer and closer to the school, he could hear singing, shouting, and instruments fill the air. In order words, utter chaos.

He paused in front of the entrance gate, taking in the scene before him. So this was club recruitment. There were various students with flyers, stopping anyone who so much as made eye contact; different sized music groups; and a good-sized orchestra in the center of it all.

Kaito put on an uninterested expression and began his trek through the crowd. Having no intention of joining a club, his plan was to walk through as fast as possible. He saw a few students try to talk him (he should have had his violin case sent to his room), but he quickly rushed past them. Seriously, what idiot thought this was a good idea?

Finally reaching the steps of the main building, Kaito let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He then took out his phone to check the location of the ceremony. According to an email he received yesterday, it was suppose to be held at the Ayanagi Grand Performance Hall.

He was about to start moving when something caught his eye. On the bulletin board was his older brother's face. Approaching the glass, he realized it was an announcement poster.

News flash! Performance this fall!

Tsukigami Haruto

Musical King Edward ~Edward IV~

So this was the Haruto's newest play. Kaito vaguely remembered his mother mentioning it to him (he had a bad habit of tuning out his surroundings whenever his brother's work was bought up).

"Hey, that's Tsukigami Haruto's…" "Oh, so that's him…?"

Kaito made a sound of discomfort and turned away. Although he was expecting that people might talk behind his back, he didn't think it would happen within 10 minutes of stepping onto campus. It was too early for this.

* * *

"I'm Kobayashi Takuji! I'm from Hokkaido and are really excited to be here in Tokyo. I'm a Vocal student right now but I plan on auditioning for the Musical Department!"

As Kobayashi sat down, Kaito politely clapped along with his classmates. The entrance ceremony ended 35 minutes ago so now, he was in the classroom. His homeroom teacher was an eager old man who doubled as an English teacher. He was also the type of teacher who wanted his students to get along. As a result, he asked every student to give a self-introduction.

Kaito wished he was back at the ceremony. It may have been boring, but at least that didn't place any attention on him.

Leaning back, he glanced behind him. Even though it was the first day of school, there was already someone absent. It really wasn't his business but considering the rarity of such an occurrence, he couldn't help but be a bit curious.

Ah, the person in front of him just sat down.

Meaning that it was his turn to go.

Ignoring the brief flurry of whispers and stares, he calmly stood up from his seat.

"Tsukigami Kaito, Instrumental Department. I graduated from Ayanagi's middle school division. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Author's Notes:

So this fanfic is based off two things:

1\. When Funimation translated the first episode, they accidentally put that Kaito was from the Instrumental Department (he's from Vocal).

2\. 2. Tumblr user haruable made a 'first impressions' Powerpoint of the characters based off the first promo. For Kaito, she wrote, "He might be the one who is conflicted with musics… Like, he wants to be a musican but doesn't really care about it."

I mixed in my own ideas and tada – this was born.

I have an unhealthy obsession with Starmyu so hopefully, I'll actually be able to finish this without getting stuck (I have no talent for writing) or giving into the temptation to start another au fic (I have two more big ideas– one for Hoshitani, one for Kuga and Toraishi).

Hearts for everyone,

~ Asa

Fun fact: I didn't make up the name 'Kobayashi Takuji'. His name (小林 拓治) was on the audition list Otori had.


End file.
